Is This Love!
by AmuletHSCD
Summary: After another love confession for amulet heart from tadase, amu gives him a taste of his medicine and slaps him! A Angry Tadase, A Sad Amu, A Helping Ikuto!
1. Another Confession

**~AMU'S POV~**

'Here we go again...what is this 89th confession?' Amu thought, she was in the royal garden with Tadagay oh i mean Tadase getting confession of love oh but not for me but for my would-be self.

''hinamori-san? i...LOVE AMULET HEART SO CAN I GO OUT WITH HER!? Tadase blurted out while blushing,

'i would thought that his blush be so cute but am so sick of him doing this i have to tell him straight out or i will never have the courage too'... ~SMACK~

''Tadase-kun sorry but NO! DON'T YOU GET IT AMULET HEART IS ME, MY WOULD-BE SELF YOU BABOON!'' I then ran out of the garden with tears falling.

**~TADASE'S POV~**

Tadagay watched as the bubble gum haired girl that has his beloved amulet heart trapped inside of her. He started to become angry how dare she keep him away from his lover and then he cracked. ''mwahahahahahahaha you will pay hinamori-san!

**~AMU'S POV~**

'Should I have really slapped him? NO HE DESERV-' Her thoughts were cut off when she ran into a broad chest and they both fell to the ground.

''ow'' I muttered then blushed when i heard a voice from under her. ''well doesn't this bring back memories?'' Shit.

''ikuto!'' she said as she quickly got up off of ikuto's lovely chest ; )

'Yo strawberry you just love sitting on me don't you?'' He said with his famous smirk. ''Oh Shut UP!'' This must have shocked ikuto as i never seen that face on him before and looks like he noticed i been crying.

''what's wrong amu-chan?' Ikuto said adding the -chan to her name this made her blush again.

''Nothing...the thing is just tadase-kun asking amulet heart out again''

**~IKUTO'S POV~**

''what's wrong amu-chan?' I asked adding the -chan to her name to make her smile and on que she blushed and with replied,

''Nothing...the thing is just tadase-kun asking amulet heart out again'' That little prick is he blond or what? Don't he not relies that amu is amulet heart.

''Amu...'' I said looking at her i don't know what to say.

''Its fine though because I said no'' Amu announced happily smiling but it was fake.

''What else happened I know that smile is fake'' I said. ''Eh?'' That was all she said as she looked in my eyes lets hope they make her tell the truth.

**~AMU'S POV~**

I looked up and was instantly locked in his eyes their so pretty...WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING II-I...

''I feel horrible because i slapped him''

When i finished that sentence i felt arms around me i was blushing so hard thank god he couldn't see as my back was against his chest.

''He deserved it amu-chan'' He added -chan to my name again and if possible I blushed harder. Ikuto then let go of me but then picked me up bridal style and took me away somewhere.


	2. Mine & Ikuto's place

**~AMU'S POV~**

''Where are we going?'' I asked breaking the silence.

After Ikuto decided to take me away to somewhere unknown when I finally got over the accident with Tadagay. Ikuto was jumping from building to building when I spoke. He stopped on a random building and turned to look at me.

''Its a secret a-m-u'' he smirked as I blushed at the way he said my name and then we were off jumping aga

**~IKUTO'S POV~**

'I love making her blush, its so mint how kiddy king can't evem make her blush like I do' I thought as I started jumping again from building to building.

We reached the place I was taking her to and went to put the lights on 'I know she's gonna love her surprise' was the last think I thought as I turned the lights on.

**~AMU'S POV~**

We had arrived to where ever Ikuto planned to take me and he put me down then he went to this box and pulled something down and all you could see is a flash of light and I see where Ikuto took me...the abandoned amusement park, mine and Ikuto's place.

**~IKUTO'S POV~**

I looked at amu as she grabbed my hand and she said ''Thank you so much Ikuto-kun'' she said. I could feel my face heat up 'shit...I'm blushing' I cursed and turned away from her and gave her hand a little squeeze.

''no problem, amu you needed some cheering up'' I said hiding my blush and the smile that was trying to break out on my face.

**~AMU'S POV~**

I was so happy he took me here its been so long since I last been and it looked even more pretty than before I looked at Ikuto.

''thank you so much Ikuto-kun'' I thank then I realised I added the kun to his name and was holding his hand.

Ikuto turned away from me and I thought he didn't like what I done but then his gave my hand a squeeze and said ''no problem, amu you needed some cheering up'' I blushed at that he could be so nice when he's not being perverted.

''So which ride should we go on?'' I asked him.

**~IKUTO'S POV~**

''So which ride should we go on?'' Amu asked. 'oh i know the perfect ride' I thought as I pulled her by the hand to the merry-go-round. I grabbed her by the waist and put her on one of the horses and got on behind her.

''EHH WHAT YOU DOING PERVERT!?'' She screamed. I laughed at her embarrassment and wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear.

'Well thought this was a date? that means i should be close to you''

''WELL ITS NOT A DATE SO THERE!''

''aw you hurt me amu-chan'' I fake pouted.

~AMU'S POV~

I snorted and turned away from him and we sat in silence as the merry-go-round went around. When the ride stopped we went on the bumper cars then finally to the tea cups.

''haha now you can't fit in the cup'' Ikuto laughed. It was true my 15-year old body couldn't really fit in the tea cups anymore.

''shut up its not my fault give grown!''

''well i can definitely see you have grown'' He said while letting his eyes wander down from my face. 'THAT...'

''you pervert stop looking there!' I shouted him and he laughed again.


End file.
